Everything Snowballs
by TheSilentFury
Summary: 17-yr-old Danny Fenton's parents drag him along when they're invited to speak at the Stark Expo in New York, and he ends up meeting Tony Stark. From there, he learns a bit more about engineering and spends a week enjoying Tony's company. Danny goes back to Amity Park with his parents, Nick Fury shows up and wants to know about a certain teenager. Adopted from Akaiyuki-Tenshi
1. Chapter 1: Road Trip

_**This is my first Danny Phantom / Avengers fanfic so go easy on my. This is story is adopted from**_ _ **Akaiyuki-Tenshi.**_

 _ **Road Trip**_

Danny scratched the back of his neck nervously. Being invited to a Stark Expo was not normal, well as normal as his life could be. His parents were invited and his over enthusiastic dad dragged him along. His mom said he could stay home, being nearly eighteen, but nope. His dad just had to drag him along wanting him to learn more about inventing and engineering.

"I don't get it! Why do I have to come! I could've just taken an online course, or something." He complained. " I don't _have_ to go to some expo. Don't you remember the last time you took me to something like this?"

His mom chuckled. "Aw, sweetie, don't worry! Your father and I only have to be here a week. I highly doubt you have to worry about anything. Just stay away from important and dangerous exhibits, you know how clumsy you are."

The raven haired teen groaned. "Thanks mom. Really feeling the love."

"Buck up Danny-O! You know your mother didn't mean it! You're just enthusiastic like your old man!" His father boomed, act much like an excited puppy. "Besides, if you want to, you can hangout in the hotel room or go to a boring lecture!"

Danny sighed. This isn't the first time he wondered if his father had and lower setting other than _loud_. He gave his father a weak smile and nodded, try to think of what he could to at the expo. It _sounded_ interesting enough. Sadly with his grades (which were still suffering from ghost attack) he didn't he'd understand any of the techno talk.

Yet, somehow, he was really good at tinkering. He liked to tinker with his parents older, more obsolete inventions. He really didn't know what the heck he was doing, he couldn't even explain it to Sam and Tucker, but he had inherited the Fenton family talent of inventing. He upgraded the Fenton Thermos to a much sleeker and rather easily to him on his person, which made it a huge help in ghost fighting. He even upgraded the Fenton Wrist Rays for Sam and Tucker so they were much more powerful.

Danny just … He just didn't know technical terms. The little he did know came from his parents blabbing on and on about their ghost hunting equipment. With the addition with their blueprints laying he learned just a little,but he knew that their lectures did nothing.

After a couple of hours of driving, Danny gave into the boredom. He started to fiddle with some tech that was in the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle. Why they felt the need to drive this thing was a blank in Danny's book.

It would take all day, and, sadly, a large chunk of the night to get from New York from Minnesota. And from all that free time, Danny had nothing to do. He had a couple of gummy snacks, a bottle of water, a Shakespeare play book for English Class, and his Fenton Thermos, not the old one but his new, nearly unrecognizable one. The raven-haired boy had spent and hour scribbling notes from Clockwork's newest Ghost Zone history lesson on a piece of scrap paper he had found. He had daydreamed about living with Dani and his best friends, fighting ghost together, having snowball fights with the yetis in the Far Frozen. He thought about everything that had changed since he went through his parents portal, and half-died, three years ago.

The biggest change was Dan, Danny's future evil-self. Dark Dan had been released from his Thermos prison by Clockwork after about a year, on two conditions. If Dan behaved and was helpful (good just didn't fit him), he would get more freedom as time passed, and allowed to be his own ghost, eventually. He couldn't cause any terror or destruction, and had to do tasks and the occasional favor for the ghost of time.

If Dan went against the ghost of time's wishes, he would be deleted. _Permanently_. He had the chance to change, and though the younger Phantom was wary, Dan begun to heal from that never happened. Dan will never get his humanity back, he'd burned that bridge, but he was less of a jerk, and much less violent and evil. The young halfa had actually became much more comfortable around his evil future self.

Danny chuckled. ' _Dan's actually really protective of our friends and family. I'm just glad he didn't end up getting Vlads obsession of mom. That would be a whole new level of creepy fruitloop,_ ' He reflected.

Now, only if they could magically get to their destination, it would be perfect.

Danny was shaken roughly away by particularly large pothole. After stretching in the slightly cramped space, Danny rubbed his tired eyes. The halfa couldn't remember when he fell asleep, but he was glad he did. The sky is black, which means it's night, which also mean they're almost there.

"Danny? You awake, sweetie?" He heard his mom asked.

Sence he was still half asleep, his sentence was mumbles. " Yeah … How long t-til we get there…" He managed, yawning in the middle of the sentence. His hair was messier than usual.

"Just an hour left, Dan-O" His father said, a little less enthusiastic than when they begun. Huh, even his _dad_ could get tired. There must've been something about a road trip that drains everyone.

Danny perked at the answer. "Really? Awesome!"Danny couldn't wait til they got to the hotel. Once he was at the hotel he could call Sam and Tucker to see how they're doing. And to find something to do. He was board. _Again_. And he just woke up!

An hour later, the three of them were checked in, given room keys, and had a nice, not alive, dinner, all payed by Stark Industries. Danny had to admit, dinner was a nice touch, almost made the trip worth it. Danny just wished he had that kind of meal everyday since his mom had a tendency to bring food alive, and his father just didn't cook.

In fact, the last time he had such a great meal was at last Christmas Truce hosted by Vlad. He had his chief prepare human and ghost delicacies and the few that were invited to go rather enjoyed the full three course meal.

So now that that was all done, Danny himself was very content, sleepy, and worried about his friends well-being in Amity Park. He couldn't help but worry, blame his hero complexe. He knew Sam and Tucker would be perfectly fine, after all the years of helping him fight the ghost of Amity Park. He knew that if a ghost came that they couldn't handle, they would call him. But his obsession wouldn't leave him alone so, in the end, he _had_ to call them.

Sadly, he had to wait an hour to call them, mostly because his parents were around. They went to the pool and hot tub. Danny missed swimming. But that would have to include a long winded explanation involving him revealing his secret.

Danny quickly changed into a pair of shorts and an old AC DC **(I had to)** t-shirt, and pulled out his sleek, newly modeled phone the froot-loop got him for his seventeenth birthday. Being paranoid of the older halfa, Danny disassembled and reassembled the phone to make sure it wasn't bugged. Then he gave the rather confused fruitloop a hug.

" _Sam Manson here,_ " A female voice drawled.

Danny smirked and greeted her with a, "Hey, goth girl."

" _Ghost boy!_ " She shouted, " _I was wondering when you'd call us. I'd say you're at your hotel now? It's pretty late._ "

"Yeah," He replied, still smiling. "I fell asleep about four hours in on the way here, and slept nearly the whole time, so I'm not really tired. I think that was the longest I've slept in one sitting in, like, a month! Wow…"

He heard Sam snort. " _Well, that means I win the bet with Tucker. He thought you would call before you got to the hotel. I bet after. So, how's it looking Danny?_ "

Danny glanced around the room. "Pretty nice actually. Stark Industries is paying for it, and they didn't skip _anything_. It's a two bedroom suite, one bath, a clean kitchen, and a small living room. I still can't really believe that I have a real bed. I thought I was going to get one of thought rollaways, or a foldaway couch bed."

" _Well, Stark Ind. does have good taste when it comes to treating guest. Most people think it's CEO Ms. Potts influence. I kinda doubt that though. She seems pretty nice, but that's one thing that's too far outside her sphere of attention. I bet anything that it's Tony Stark's recommendation. He acts like a dick, but he's really funny._ "

"How do you know that?" Danny asked, momentarily forgetting her background.

" _Rich people benefits. I, forcibly, went to a few in the Twin Cities, and he was at a few of them. We talk, once, and not much to say. A complete flirt and very snarky. Your type of guy, actually. Engineering genius._ " She replied casually.

Danny blinked, reading in between the lines, then blushed. "Hey, just because I'm bi doesn't mean I'm looking for a partner. Also, I would rather sticking to people who wouldn't make me look stupid, thanks."

He heard Sam's audible harsh sigh, and rolled his eyes and continued. "Besides, I'm not interested in men three decades older than me. Ever if they are cute and snarky." He then paused to take a breath. "So how are you and Tucker doing."

" _Ahh, that means you're interested!_ " She playfully spoke, " _We're doing fine, promis. Clockwork sent your evil self to help, just incase there was anything we couldn't handle. It has been a nice … boring season, I guess._ "

The young halfa sighed in relief. "Good. Make sure to remind me to thank Clockwork when I get back, 'kay? Just make sure Dan doesn't mess with the A-lister again. Remember the last time we let him wander around town alone? He might not be evil, but he's still a jerk, sometimes."

There was a muffled shout from the other end. " _Oops. Guess he heard that. Don't worry, I'll keep him on a short leash. Also, Jazz is coming on Wednesday, so she can work on his mental state more._ "

"Okay, tell Jazz, Tucker, and Dan I said 'hey', okay?" He laughed, "Bye."

" _See ya, ghost boy._ " Sam laughed, "We'll be here when you get back, bye."

When she hung up, Danny tucked his phone in his back pocket, then running his hand through his thick, long, and messy black hair which still seemed to defy gravity. He needs a shower, probably _before_ his parents came back from the pool.

This trip is already off to a better start than many other, he just hoped it stayed that way.

 **God, that was four pages long. I will try to update this soon, sense my Christmas break is almost here. Please tell me if any mistakes. I accept constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2: Exploring the Expo

**Hey guys. I'm finally updating so you don't have to worry about me. I think I'm going to be fine.**

 **First I will not pair Danny with anyone in the beginning, maybe the end if it comes to that.**

 **Second, I'm going off in my own story line, everything from here on out it mine, this will have a similar feel to the real chapter.**

 **Third, someone said I shouldn't put little comments in the story, so any time I want to comment I will keep it until the end, now with the story.ï**

 **EXPLORING THE EXPO**

Danny was ecstatic. Today his parent were taking his to the place where they were going to present their ghost studies. They pulled into the parking lot, the building looked so amazing. Danny could take his eyes off of it. It was large, sleek and modern. It was obvious that this place had top of the lines of, well, everything! Danny couldn't stop grinning.]

"Now Danny," His mother broke his inner monologue. "Your father and I want you to stay at the building, if you're going anywhere out side it, or to a different one, call us. I know you're almost an adult but you are still a minor."

Danny through a quick "Ok mom!" Before taking off towards the Expo.

He had only been here nearly one, two hours, but he was already close to exhaustion. He had been running around the N.A.S.A. department the entire time, going from the exhibits to the games, and the simulators. Mostly the simulators. He had also found a zero gravity chamber, and he could help but be in there for quite some time, since it felt so much like his flying. The only real difference was the he had to push off the walls to move around.

He could clearly see the impressed looks he was getting from the staff running it, briefly considering giving them his contact information. He shook his couldn't, he _shouldn't_. Even if he could get his grades up, his chances of his childhood dream become reality vanish when he stepped into that portal.

He always hated to be reminded that he couldn't do so many things with his powers now. Even simple things, like a doctor's check-up had to be avoided. Danny sighed and walked away from the N.A.S.A. department, when something caught his eye.

 **Robot building contest.**

 **Age limit: 10 and up.**

Danny smirked. This could be fun. Even if he did know how to program, or any of the real technical names of anything he could still build something. This'll be easy

He couldn't have been more wrong. Apparently there were instruction to follow and he had no clue what half the things said. He could understand the rules perfectly fine but the instruction to what part was what was just lost.

Danny looked from his parts to the instruction to the rules and back again. A person must have seen his confusion and walked over to him and asked him a question.

"Is everything okay over here?" The guy said, he sounded slightly annoyed to Danny. All he did is let out a breathy sigh and rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit he has been trying to get rid of.

"It's just I have no clue what any of this is saying. Don't get me wrong, I understand the rules of nothing dangerous, but I have no idea what the instruction say." Danny kinda wanted to laugh at the annoyed look of the guys but knowing it was aimed at him, he didn't.

"Fine, j-just build something till time is up and during judge time, we can tell you what you did wrong." He said. Danny kinda wanted to snark back but knew that would only get him disqualified, so he settled for nodding.

"And, if you can, can I get someone to code my robot, I can't code very well." Danny said to the man. The guy rolled his eyes.

"Fine, we'll try to send one up." The man turned and walked away. Danny shook his head at the man, he was just plain rude. Danny turned back to the parts. Danny thought about what he was going to build. Not something to big or two small, or something that can hurt someone…

He got it.

Danny was fully focused when he felt a presence behind him. He didn't even let the person speak.

"Hey, thanks for coming, I didn't think they would really send someone. So if you can see, I'm building a dog. I simply want it to do small things. Like, sit, walk, maybe bark, you know?" Danny hear the person shift backwards. Did he guess wrong? He turned around to see a man. He was tall, with brown hair and a goatee. His hands were in his pockets, his jean seemed worn, a couple of holes in the bottom. His ACDC t-shirt made him stand out a bit.

"Oh, sorry… Umm, are you the programmer they sent?" Danny said shifting a he stood from his table. The man simply smirks.

"Why not? Yeah, I could help you. But what if we make it where it can really impress the judges. Make it do a few jump, maybe even a flip. We need to do something that catches the judges eyes. You know?" He said, walking toward his robot. The machine was a robotic replica of Cujo. So far, Danny had just built the main body and was just now moving one to the head. Danny gave the man a half smile.

"Why not?" Danny shrugged his shoulders. When the goatee man smirked, Danny couldn't help but smirk right back. Maybe this was a good idea.

Tony really didn't know what to expect when he went to the building competition. A couple of non working rockets, and a few toys that could make sounds and walk? Sure, but this kid was making a full body robotic dog. Who does that? While he did ask for a programmer, it appears they never sent him the actual programmer. This kid was slightly lucky he came along.

The two worked on the robot as the time went on, and by the time the judges hit the 30 min. mark they had already finished.

"Man, we actually did pretty good." The boy said, and Tony couldn't agree more. The dog had all it's body parts and all it took was a switch of small lever on it's back and it would move around like a real dog. Tony had to admit, the boy was a good engineer. While he couldn't code, the boy could build. Tony looked at the boy.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Tony asked, planning to find out more about him from FRIDAY. Maybe he could another intern sense Peter was actually Spider Man and not his intern. But there was something else about him. When Tony went up to him to ask about the build the kid seemed to know he was there. Normal people can't do that. The only person Tony has ever seen to be able to sense someone was Natasha and maybe Clint, and Tony wanted to know why this kid could do it.

"Danny. My name is Danny." He said, sticking out his hand. "And you are?"

Tony nearly smirked. The kid didn't know who he was. Priceless.

"Kid, I'm Tony Stark." Tony chuckled as realization donned on the kids face.

"Oh wow - umm I - Wow." The kid began to stutter and slightly scramble. Danny seemed slightly awkward in his skin. Kinda reminded him of Peter in a way, but Tony laughed none the

"Hey kid, calm down I'm not gonna bite ya." Tony could help but be amused. The kid seems like a pretty confident person that would intimidate instead of being intimidated. Seems like that all hides a socially awkward and skittish teenager underneath.

"S-sorry To- umm, Mr. Stark." A small blush worked its way across his cheeks. Tony sighed.

"Kid, Mr. Stark is my father. Call me Tony." Tony held out his hand for the kid to shake. Danny's hand raised and firmly shook it. Tony had to hold back a small shiver at the temperature of his hand. How were his hands this cold! It felt like he was dead. Danny took his hand back and shifted from foot to foot, pulling both his hands behind his back.

Danny lick his lips. "Alright, … Tony."

"So kid, how did you not recognize me?" Tony couldn't help but smirk.

The blush turned a cheery red. "I- uhh … I can- I can be pretty- pretty bad with faces sometimes." A small smile found his lips.

Tony laughed. "I like you kid, how's about you come with me and we talk some science?"

Danny's eyes widened. "I-I could possible- I-I mean, my parents-"

Tony cut him off with an arm around his shoulder.

"Kid you, what, eightteen? Nineteen? You can take care of yourself perfectly fine?"

Tony dragged the stuttering teen towards his the elevator.

"I think this can classify as kidnAPPING!"

 **Hey guys, Ummmm.**

 **Okay real talk. I was so scared to write. My mom got on my drive and read some of the things I used to write. I was scared and upset. I'm am NOT old enough to live on my own, but I am old enough to drive. If things get crazy, I can leave for a bit, go to a friend's place. I thank you for ALL of your support. Every time I read your comments I tear up and I feel so loved. You guys really helped me get this chapter out. You guys are the best.**

 **God, I'm trying not to tear up, I'm in class at the moment. I just want to thank you for all your support. You guy are amazing. Thank you all.**


End file.
